pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:J. Severe/J. Severe and the 200 Story Challenge
1. Introduction Many moons ago, in Fanon Chat, I delivered an address to the People, regarding my future plans for the year of 2011. Among those plans was an idea -- an idea to do, not a mere 100 Story Challenge, why... it was a dream... a dream to do the impossible. A dream to do a 200 Story Challenge! Several more moons passed... and now, that dream comes into fruition. Before you, you see a blog of epic proportions. Comprised of the original 100 challenges, and another 100 created by FossilsDaDaDa, ambassador from the planet FossyCon, home of the Fossies, I hope to give you entertaining original works and future looks at stories straight from the mind of none other than... moi. ... Well, that's all I got. Let's start! 2. Love Phineas and Ferb were in their backyard, building something, as usual, when Isabella came in through the fence surrounding the yard. She had hearts in her eyes, and skipped over to Phineas, her crush. "Hi, Phineas...", she greeted, mesmerized by the boy. "Oh hi, Isabella", he replied. "What cha doin'?", she asked. "Well, all the time me and Ferb use construction tools to build stuff. So we decided to create our own brand of construction tools and sell them on the market!", Phin explained. "We'll make millions", Ferb added. "That's nice...", Isabella responded, still in a trance. "Um, Izzy, are you okay?", Phineas questioned. "Peachy...", she replied. Phineas grabbed Isabella by the shoulders and shook her. "Huh?!", she studdered, coming back to reality. "Are you okay?", Phineas repeated. "Oh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine", she answered, and noticed him with his hands on her. "Phineas, your hands are on my shoulders!", she gasped, as if this was something new and extraordinary to her. "Oh, sorry", Phin replied, taking them off. "No, wait, I never said --", Isabella began. "Hey, can you go inside the house and get a box of nuts and bolts on the kitchen table for me?", Phineas requested. "Oh... Sure", she replied, and went towards the door. Isabella went into the kitchen and headdesked the table. "Ugh. When will he ever notice --?", she began. "Okay, bye Jeremy! Love you too!", Candace called from somewhere near. The front door closed and she walked into the dance, skipping happily. "Your love life seems to be going great", Isabella muttered. "Yes. Yes, it is", Candace replied, "WHy are you so down in the dumps?" "I dunno. Maybe it's just Phineas. I mean...", she started. "Oh no, don't tell me you have a crush on him!", Candace retorted. "What if I do?", Isabella asked, somewhat angered. "I'd think you're crazy. Why would anyone like those two?", Candace asked. "Of course you'd think that, you're their sister", she sighed, "Do you have any advice to give me?" "Personally? No. I think I may know someone who can help you...", Candace replied, dramatically. "I should play hard to get?", Isabella repeated. "Of course!", said Stacy Hirano, who was on the other line of Candace's cell phone, "It worked for Candy, it can work for you!" "Can't agree with that logic, can ya? Alright, I think I'll act like I like Ferb, and then Phineas will notice his feelings for me, and we'll live happily ever after!", Isabella explained. "That's so disgusting and cliché, but so much so that it just might work!", Candace added. A few seconds later, Isabella exited the house with the box of nuts and bolts. She deliberately walked straight past Phineas and up to Ferb. "Here you go, Ferbie", she said jovially. Ferb turned around and simply accepted the box, which he put on the grass and went back to his work. Isabella lay down next to him. "Y'know... I never noticed how... big your nose is", she said. Ferb stopped working for a moment, and then resumed. "So, Ferb, have you ever had a girlfriend?", Isabella continued. Ferb opened his mouth to say something, but Phineas cut in. "Say, Isabella, why don't you help us by doing something contributive?", he suggested. "I'm sorry Ferb, did you hear something?", Isabella ignored. "Yes, Phineas's voice", Ferb replied. Isabella grimaced. "Izzy, I don't why you're trying to ignore me, but --" "Hey, Ferb, do you want to go see a movie?", Isabella suggested. "What?", Ferb responded. "Great, come on, let's go!" Isabella jumped up, grabbed Ferb's arm, and dashed out of the backyard. "That's... weird", Phineas whispered to himself. Candace stomped into the backyard. "What have you been doing? Making tools? That's so lame!", she insulted. "Hey, Candace, do you know what's up with Isabella? She's been acting strange the past couple of paragraphs", he explained. "Oh, she's been playing hard to get with you", she replied. "Hard to get?", Phineas inquired. "Oh yeah. You see, she has a crush on you, but you're too oblivious to notice that, so she decided to act all mushy-mushy with Ferb to get your attention", she told. Phineas stood frozen for a minute. "How long has this been apparent?", he broke the silence. "For years, man", Candace responded. "Well, I've got to go talk to her!", Phineas realized, "She went to the movies." "Come on, I'll drive you", Candy offered. Sometime later, Phineas and Candace arrived at the town's theater. They got out of the car and rushed inside. Phineas went up to the ticketmaster. "Excuse me, have you seen a green-haired boy and a girl with a pink bow in here?", he asked. "Yeah, they went into theater 14", he replied. "Thanks!", Phineas responded, and rushed off in that direction. "Hey!", he yelled, "You can't go in there without a ticket!" Phineas dashed down the hall. "How could I have not seen it? How could I have been so blind? It was so obvious in retrospect!", he muttered to himself. "Freeze!" Phineas stopped in his tracks and turned around. A group of theater employees stood down the hallway, holding large black sticks in their hands. "We forbid you from going any farther", one ordered. Phineas looked to his left. Theater 14. "Sorry guys. I've got to find out the truth", he defied, and burst into the room. Phineas ran down the aisle, and looked up at the rows of seats filled with people watching the movie. He couldn't spot Isabella or Ferb yet. He dashed up to the movie screen and waved his hands frantically. "Isabella! Ferb! Where are you?!", he shouted. "Down in front!", one of the men from the audience yelled. "Isabella! Please! Talk to me! I know now!", he revealed. There was silence for a few moments. Then Isabella stood up in the audience. "Know what?", she asked. "I know... how you feel about me", he added. Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How did you find out?", she inquired. "I... Candace told me", he replied. Isabella scoffed. "So you couldn't notice yourself?", she asked. "Listen Isabella, I'm a kid. How am I supposed to know this stuff?", he responded. "I'm a kid, too! And not only do I know this, but I feel it too!", she retorted, "I loved you, Phineas Flynn." "Yes... And now, I feel something that's been buried inside me for so long but has been true for the same period of time... I love you too, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro", Phineas announced. "Awwww...", went the crowd. "How sweet...", Isabella replied, "But too late, sucker." "What-wha?!", Phineas shouted. "My heart now belongs to another!" Isabella pulled Ferb up by the collar. "Ferb Fletcher!" "Ooooh!", the crowd gasped. "But... how could this be?", Phineas questioned, bewildered. "At first, my affair with Ferb was just a ploy to get you to notice me. But in the few minutes we've spent at this theater, I've grown closer to him. I've come to love him for who he is... I've outgrown you, Phineas Flynn. You had your chance and you blew it. Farewell", she announced. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. At that exact moment, the theater employees burst down the door of the room and ran in. They confronted Phineas and circled around him, sticks in hand. "We warned you, son. Now we'll have to kill ya", one of the employees threatened. "But first!", Isabella yelled. The audience, the employees, and Phineas turned to see what she had to say. "Before you get beaten senseless, I want you to see this!" Isabella grabbed Ferb by the shirt. "Kiss me, you fool!" Isabella pressed her lips against Ferb's! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" "... NOOOOOOO!" Isabella woke up in her bed, panting and sweating. "Huh? What...?", she muttered. She looked around the room. "Oh, thank goodness it was just a dream. That was the worst experience of my life." Isabella lay her head against her pillow and closed her eyes again. "Mmm... You know, now that I think about it, Ferb is sort of cute..." THE END? 3. Light Phineas and Ferb sat by the tree in their backyard. "So, what do you want to do today, bro?", the former asked. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "We should do something beyond what we normally do. Something extraordinary. Something phenomenal", Phin suggested. He looked up at the sky, and suddenly, it hit him. "That's it! Ferb, let's make a sun!", he exclaimed. Ferb looked at his stepbrother suspiciously and started to scoot away. "No, no, I mean really, let's create a sun! You know, in outer space!", he reassured. Ferb sighed in relief and came back to his spot. "We should make a rocket that can resist the hottest of heats and then fly up to the sun, take a piece of it, and then grow that into another one! We could have summer all year long by doing that!", Phineas explained. "Brilliant, but it seems as though it'd be more than a two-man job", Ferb replied. "Oh, well then let's just get someone else to come with us!", Phineas suggested. Sometime later, Joel, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet had assembled in the backyard. "Okay guys, who wants to go to the sun with us?", Phin asked. "The... sun?", Baljeet asked. "Yep. We're gonna go all the way to sun, take a piece of it, and grow another one from that. It'll be cool", he told. "Right... Phineas, that's an interesting proposition, but... Hey, what's that?!", Isabella distracted, pointing at something behind the duo. As Phineas, Ferb, and Joel looked at where she directed, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella stepped back, leaving Joel in front of them. Phineas and Ferb turned around and saw. "Glad to see you step us to the challenge, Severe!", Phineas congratulated. "Huh?" Joel looked to his sides and saw that those standing next to him had disappeared. "Where did --?" Ferb placed a spacesuit over Joel and directed him to the rocket hidden under the tarp. Phineas pulled it off, revealing the shiny and sleek transportation vehicle. "Farewell, friends! When we return, you may notice a small raise in temperature", Phineas announced, as he, Ferb, and Joel disappeared into the rocket. Its door closed as Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet backed up. Smoke billowed from the bottom of the contraption as it prepared to take off. Phineas, Ferb, and Joel took their seats at the cockpit. While the former two put their seat belts on, the latter did not. "Hey Joel, safety first", Phineas reminded. "Nah, seat belts are unimportant. Besides, I've not worn them a bunch of times, and I've never gotten into any accidents nor gotten hurt", Joel retorted. "Okay, suit yourself. Care to start the countdown, Ferb?", Phin suggested. Ferb pressed a button on the dashboard and then spoke into a microphone in a deep voice - "Take off in 5... 4... 3... 2..." BLAST! "... 1." The rocket now soared upwards in the air at hair-raising speeds. "Better one second later than never", Phineas replied, "Hey... where's Joel?" The two looked behind them and saw Joel pressed flat against the wall of the rocket, his skin, having been thrust back by the launch of the rocket. "Er... Maybe I should have put my, uh... belt on. Hey, can someone help me?", he asked. "Sorry, can't. I'm busy driving the vehicle. You, Ferb?", Phineas asked. Ferb tried to open his seat belt, but it couldn't be done. "It won't budge", he replied. "Sorry, Joel. Looks like you're stuck there until we leave the atmosphere", Phineas responded. "Darn it. Oh well, can one of you at least hand me a snack to make this more bearable?", he suggested. A bag of chips hit Joel in the face. "Thanks", he said, his voice muffled. A few minutes later, the rocket prepared to break through into outer space. "Here we go, guys!", Phineas announced. Finally, the rocket broke through the ozone layer, officially entering space. As soon as they did this, the trio became weight-less, and Joel began to float in the air. "Yes! I'm free, baby! Whoo!", he cheered. Phineas pressed a few buttons, setting the auto-pilot on course for the sun, and then unbuckled his seat belt, floating as well. "Come on bro, the anti-gravity's fine!", Phineas invited. Ferb continued trying to unbuckle his seat belt, but to no avail. Phineas reached into his pocket and pulled out a screwdriver, which he used to take apart Ferb's belt, allowing him to hover as well. "This is the life!", Joel muttered, stuffing his face with chips, "So, how long will it be 'til we get to our destination?" "It shouldn't be too long. Once we get into the vicinity of the sun, we'll lower you out, and you'll get a piece of sun in this jar", Phineas explained, holding out a jar. Joel spit out the chips in his mouth (which too hovered): "Wait a second, what?!" "Oh, don't worry. Both the suits and these jar are heat-resistant. Let me demonstrate." Phineas reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade, which he took the top off of and hurled across the room. In a flash, it exploded, blowing up the entire rocket, sans Phineas, Ferb, Joel, and the jar. "See?", Phineas noted. "You do of course realize that we don't have any transportation now, right?", Joel asked. Phineas looked around and noticed his mistake. "Hmm... That could be a problem." "Shouldn't we put our helmets on so we don't die of suffocation?", Ferb suggested. "Oh, right!" Phineas, Ferb, and Joel pressed a button on their suits, which automatically brought up helmets around their heads to allow them to breath oxygen and... y'know, live. "How are we going to get to the sun now? This is hopeless!", Joel complained. "Never fear, Phineas Flynn always has a plan!", he declared. Sometime later... Phineas, Ferb, and Joel had now gotten to the sun per paddling through space. "That took a long time, but it was surprisingly effective", Phineas concluded. He handed Joel the jar. "Do your stuff!" Joel slowly paddled towards the sun, with dramatic music playing in the background, and grabbed a piece of the sun's flame in his palm. "Whoa! This is so awesome! You don't see anyone at NASA doing this, now do you?", he gloated. Joel placed the flames in the jar and put the lid on it, then showed it to the two bros. "So, what do we do now?", he asked. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. "You guys didn't come up with that part of that plan?!", Joel asked, gaining anger. "Oh no, we did. I wrote it down on a piece of paper. But it blew up in the rocket", Phineas explained. Joel stared at him for awhile, and then facepalmed. Suddenly, a huge wormhole opened up beside the trio. "What the --?!", they exclaimed. Before they could finish though, the wormhole sucked them and the sun inside of it. They all twirled around inside, about to be thrown anywhere in the universe, until they were all met with a blinding white light... A moment later, another wormhole opened up in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard - where Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were still stationed - and Phineas, Ferb, and Joel were thrown out of it, before it closed and vanished. "Oh hey, guys. Did you get that sun?", Isabella asked. "Wow, what are the odds? We were sucked into a wormhole and were deposited right in our backyard", Phineas noted. "What a stroke of luck", Ferb added. "Hey wait, what about the sun? That was sucked in too!", Joel remembered. "It was probably deposited in some other part of the universe", Phineas replied. "How come it's still up in the sky then?", Joel inquired. "Oh, it'll probably take 8 minutes for the light to go out", Phin replied, checking his watch. 8 minutes later... The sun's light went out, plunging Earth into darkness. "Can we panic now?", Baljeet asked. "Sure, not yourself ou-Wait, what's this?!", Phineas shouted. A large ball of light shone in the sky, and just a second later, it dimmed, providing sunlight for the world. "That's impossible. The sun's not supposed to be --", Joel began. "Uh, hey Joel, do you have that jar of sun?", Phin questioned. Joel reached into his pockets and found nothing. "Apparently not." "The jar of sun must not have been sucked in by the wormhole, and it took only 8 minutes for it to develop into a full-out sun", Ferb concluded. "Cool. All's well that end's well then", Phineas replied, and he and the rest went towards the house. "Does this mean that I can't panic anymore?", Baljeet asked, "I was really looking forward to panicking..." THE END! 4. Dark [This story takes some themes from the Kingdom Hearts series, just so ya know.] Phineas lay in his bed, tossing and turning, groaning in despair. Something was happening. Something bad was happening... He was having a dream. And in that dream, he walked across a field in the night. It seemed to go on for miles and miles with no sight of stopping. "Ugh... this seems to go on for miles and miles with no signs of stopping!", the Dream Phineas groaned. He stopped walking and sat on the floor. He facepalmed. "What am I going to do?" Suddenly, a portal opened up behind him. "Huh?" Phineas jumped up and backed away a few steps. A man in a cloak emerged from the portal, the hood of the cloak covering his face. "Who are you?", Phineas asked. "It matters not who I am. What matters is the road that you'll take", the cloaked man explained. "What do you mean what road I'll take?", Phineas questioned, "There's nothing here but grass!" The cloaked man snapped his fingers. The grass in the middle of the field parted immediately, and a fine road cut in between them. "What the --?", Phin noticed, "How did you do that? Uh, never mind. Thanks, er, stranger-type guy!" Phineas stepped one foot on the road and, unexpectedly, it separated into two paths. "Hey, what was that about?", he inquired, "Which way do I take?" "One path leads to your destination out of here. The other path takes to into neverending darkness", the man explained. "Okay... So which path isn't the darkness one?", Phineas asked. "I cannot tell you that", the man replied. "That's helpful...", Phin muttered, "So... eenie, meeny, miney, mo!" Phineas jumped on the right path, and the ground suddenly disappeared! "Whoa!" Phineas grabbed onto the part of land hadn't yet vanished as the rest dissolved, leaving Flynn hanging for his life on the now cliff-like foundation. "Oh, and I forgot to mention... I rigged them so they'd both take you to the dark path", the cloaked man chuckled. He placed his foot to Phineas's forehead and kicked him off. "Nooooo!", Phin yelled as he fell into the endless abyss... Sometime later, he woke up on a platform that resembled stained glass. "What...?" He got up and glanced around the place. Besides the platform that he stood on, nothing else was in the area. Just pitch blackness. He continued to glance around when he spotted someone. It was the backside of the cloaked man from before. "Hey!", Phineas shouted angrily. He ran towards the man. Once he got near him however, the man swirled around violently, knocking Phineas to the floor. The move also caused the hood to fall back, revealing the man's face. Phineas looked up after being hit, and was astonished by what he saw. "You're... me?!" It was true. The person behind the hood looked just like Phineas, except that he had paler skin and black hair. "Yes. I am Dark Phineas. The embodiment of all of the darkness in your heart", he revealed. "The darkness? In my... heart?", Phineas repeated, "What are you talking about?" "Allow me to elaborate. Every person's heart has light and darkness. Light is good. Darkness is bad. Your heart is filled with light, as you are a kind person, who helps out whoever needs help and sports an optimistic attitude. I am the darkness in your heart, created of everything opposite that which you are. Cruel, mean, maleficence. And I have called you here..." "Called me here? Why?" "It's time we joined together again, Phineas. The time we become one!", Dark Phineas announced. "I don't want any darkness in my heart!", Phineas retorted. "Don't you see? This is the way things were meant to be!", Dark Phin replied, "It was cruel fate that took us apart. By our own free will, we can fuse together again." "How would you even do that?" "... Well, that's the funny part. I defeat you, and absorb your soul. Then I gain complete control over our conjoined bodies. I can escape from this place. Go back to your world... and ruin everything." "That's not fair!", Phineas shouted. "Who said that this was fair?", Dark Phineas questioned. He summoned a blade that formed out of thin air. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to beat you within an inch of your life!", he threatened. Dark Phineas lunged at Phineas, who ducked under the blade's slash. He rolled on the floor backwards, then jumped back up. "Hey, you can't do this!", Phin warned. Dark Phineas stabbed at him again. Phineas held the blade back, trying to keep it from piercing him. "Yes, I can!", Dark Phineas growled. Phineas pushed the blade away and made a run for the edge of the platform. Once he reached it, he stopped in his tracks. If he were to fall over the edge, he would descend into nothingness. He turned around. Dark Phineas hurled the blade at Phineas; it spun in the air as it headed for its prey. Phineas jumped over it as it passed under him, and then ducked as it flew back like a boomerang to Dark Phineas over him. "How did he even get that thing?", Phineas whispered to himself. He put his hand out, like he had seen Dark Phineas do, and to his surprise, a blade appeared. "Awesome!", he exclaimed. "Raaah!" Phineas snapped back into reality. Dark Phineas was charging at him. Phineas put up his blade as Dark Phineas's collided into it; sparks flew. Dark Phineas rapidly slashed at Phineas, who successfully blocked each attack. "Why don't you fight back, you wuss?!", Dark Phineas yelled. "I, uh, don't believe in violence", Phineas replied, simultaneously dodging. At that moment, Dark Phineas stabbed Phineas in the stomach. "Oof!" Phineas tumbled backwards and hit the floor. "Ha ha!" Dark Phineas raised his blade, ready to plummet it into Phineas and end him. Phineas, his strength diminishing, reached for the blade that had fallen out of his hand. He grabbed it, raised it, and stabbed Dark Phineas's foot with it. "Ow!", Dark Phineas exclaimed, dropping his weapon and holding his foot in pain. Phineas jumped up and slashed Dark Phineas across the face with his blade. Dark Phineas flew back. "Oh, now you're putting up a fight, huh?", he asked. Phineas just glared at him, bearing his teeth. "That's it, Phineas. Embrace the darkness inside of you. Let it grow. Consume you!", Dark Phineas encouraged. Phineas just stared at him for a few moments, and then sighed. "No... "No, I'm not going to, Dark Me." "Why not? You saw how good it felt, right? That sense of pride in hitting me. The rush you felt of doing so. It was grand, wasn't it?", Dark Phineas asked. Phineas refused to answer and just turned his head. Dark Phineas stood up and put one of his hands behind his back, and summoned his blade with it. "Do it, Phineas. Let out your dark side. We can work together!" He slowly raised his blade while Phineas looked away. "We can take over the real world. We can be king!" Dark Phineas readied to stab Phineas's back with the blade. "... If... you... just..." Out of nowhere, Phineas spun around and stabbed Dark Phineas in the chest. "Oof!" Dark Phineas dropped his weapon and stumbled back. "No, Dark Me. Don't you understand? Life isn't about getting your way. It isn't about what feels good to you. It isn't about your pride of doing something. It's about... it's about doing what's right...", Phineas told, "And you don't seem to understand that." Dark Phineas stared at his light counterpart. "This isn't over yet, boy...", he groaned, "I will get into your heart! And I... will... reign!" Suddenly, Dark Phineas transformed into a puff of dark smoke. The smoke lunged for Phineas's chest - for his heart. Without hesitation, Phineas blocked the smoke with his blade. The smoke jumped back. Light began to emit from the tip of Phin's blade. "Wh-what...?" A beam of light burst out and hit the puff of smoke directly. More beams of light shot out from the point where the light touched the evil smoke, and covered the area, revealing what was behind the dark curtains, so to speak. The area became visible. As more and more parts of it could be seen, it began to take on a form similar to... "... My room?!" Phineas looked around. He was back in his bedroom. Ferb was sleeping on his bed on the other side of the room. Perry slept in a basket on the floor. Everything was as it should be. "That was... weird", he muttered. He lay down against his pillow and closed his eyes. "What was that all about, anyway... The darkness inside of me...?" Meanwhile, within the farthest reaches of Phineas's heart... A single, tiny speck of the smoke has made it in. He began to morph into a weird shape, and features began to protrude from it. A leg... another leg... two arms... a head... spiky hair... Soon, it had become none other than a shadow-y figure of Dark Phineas. He glanced around the area, and then at the camera. It dropped to its feet, growled, and jumped at the reader ferociously. THE END? 5. Seeking Solace [This short story takes place before Phineas and born and Linda is in the hospital during labor. Since I don't want to reveal the father's name yet, he shall be referred to as "Phineas's Dad" in this story.] The 4 year-old Candace sat next to her father, Phineas's Dad, on the couch in the living room, watching TV. "Look, Daddy! He got hit on the head with a coconut!", she laughed. "Heh heh", Phineas's Dad chuckled. "I love this show. And I love you too, Daddy", Candace hugged her father. He returned the hug. "I love you too, Candy", he replied. "Daddy, can I sleep with my new Ducky Momo doll tonight?", Candace asked, reaching out and cuddling the new plush she had gotten at the store today. "Sure, you can do whatever you want", Phineas's Dad replied. "Really?", Candace inquired, her eyes brightening. She quickly looked around the room, and spotted a locked box of VHS tapes on a nearby shelf. "Can I go see the videos in that box?", she asked. "No, Candace. The videos in that box forbidden. You can never see them", he warned. "But I thought I could do whatever I want", she contradicted. "Just because you can do whatever you want doesn't mean you can do whatever you want", Phineas's Dad noted. "That doesn't make any sense", Candace replied. "Ah ha ha...", he chuckled, tussling the girl's hair, "Candace..." Sometime later, Phineas's Dad tucked Candace into her bed. "Good night, sweetheart", he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Good night, Daddy", she replied, closing her eyes. Phineas's Dad turned off the lights and closed the door. As soon as it was shut, the girl's eyes opened. Since last paragraph, curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she had devised a plan to find out what was in that box. But now, she would have to wait... Sometime even later, Candace struggled to stay awake, keeping her eyes open. Phineas's Dad have finished taking his shower by now, and was surely either trying to sleep as well, or already asleep. Deciding now was the time for action, Candace climbed out of bed and crept out into the hallway. She slithered to the master bedroom, where Phineas's Dad was sound asleep. Perfect. Candace tip-toed over to a drawer on the right side of his bed. She opened the topmost one, which had another drawer in it. She opened that. Another drawer. She kept opening the drawers, which kept coming one-by-one, until she got to the actual contents of it, which was a drawer filled with a bunch of keys. "One of these has to be for the box...", she concluded. She touched around in the pile, and felt something. An opening. She pushed the cluster of keys to the sides, and noticed a hole with a cover over it. She slid the cover away, and a lone key resided in the hole. Bingo. Candace took it, put it in her PJs pocket, closed the cover, pushed in all the drawers, and quickly escaped the room - her paternal guardian not suspecting a thing. Candace hastily ran down the stairs to the family room, and approached the forbidden box. She put the key in - it fit perfectly. Unlocking it, Candace looked inside, amazing by the bunch of forbidden VHS tapes that graced her eyes. "They're mind...", she said lustfully, "All mine!" She looked through the group of them, finding one that seemed interesting. "'Putting Mustard on a Hot Dog'... No. 'Farming 101: How to Use a Hoe'... Nah. 'Barney and Friends: Volume 2'?! EW! Huh...?" Candace noticed a spine that stood out to her, and pulled it out. "'Friday the 27th'... 'Ultimate Gore Edition'? Sounds great!" She went over to her old-fashioned VCR and popped it in. She then went over to the kitchen and took a slice of cake from a baby shower that had taken place a few days ago from the table before sitting down in the family room and turning on the TV. The film's opening showed. "'Dis Knee Pictures'", it read. "Boy, this is gonna be good!", Candace cheered, stuffing her face with chocolate. An elderly woman was seen on-screen, walking through an eery woods at night, with creepy sounds heard in the background. Candace was growing more and more engaged by the second. Rustling noises sounded. "Wh-who's there?", the woman in the film questioned. A shadow moved. "What the --?", she muttered. The camera took a view behind the old lady as a mysterious figure crept up behind her. At the last second, she turned around, and the look in her eyes went lifeless. Candace watched on the screen in horror as horrible mangling sounds were heard, followed by piercing screaming, squishing, ripping of flesh and bone. Her mouth and eyes wide open, Candace dropped her cake on the floor as she took in the mind-numbing violence and gore she witnessed. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Phineas's Dad abruptly woke up in his bed. "What in blazes...?!", he muttered. "Aaahhh!" Candace burst into the room, tears streaming from her eyes as she jumped on her father's bed and took refuge next to him, still bawling. "Candace?! Candace! Why are you crying?!", he asked, hugging her tightly. She took awhile to calm down and sniffed. "I... I saw one of your movies", she admitted. Phineas's Dad froze. "Which one?", he asked, gravely. "The... *sniff*... the Friday the 27th one." "Oh, whew!", Phineas's Dad sighed, relieved, "I thought you saw the Barney one. That has some freaky stuff." Candace continued to whimper. "Oh, honey, don't worry. None of that stuff is real", he told. "It's... it's not?", she replied. "No, it's just cheesy Hollywood effects. And horribly-done CGI", he revealed. She still cowered. "Candy, I told you not to go see those movies for a reason. You're not old enough for them yet. I'm sure that one day, you'll look back at this, and laugh", he said. "You think so?", Candace asked, looking up at him. "I know so", he responded. "Daddy, can I stay here with you for the night?", she questioned. "Uh, sure. But, er... You can't keep bursting into the room like that every time you're scared. It's kind of disrupting", he said. "Well, where else am I supposed to go?", she inquired. Phineas's Dad thought for a moment. "I have just the place. You know that empty room in the basement...?" The next day, Phineas's Dad and Candace wiped their brows and put down their construction tools. They had done it - created their own panic room. "This is perfect", Candace marveled, "I love it. And look, Daddy", Candace held out her Ducky Momo doll - "Ducky Momo likes it too!" "Sure looks like he does, sweety", Phineas's Dad replied, and yawned. "Boy, I sure could go for a nap right about now. We've been going at this for hours." Phineas's Dad cuddled up right there on the wall, and fell asleep. Candace, also somewhat tired, laid down next to next to him, and began to snore as well. Father and daughter. 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive Joel lined up to bat. Phineas, who stood at the pitcher's mound, prepared to hurl the baseball at him. With a swift throw, the ball came hurling at the boy. He matched the swift throw with a swift swing, and Joel's bat smacked the ball into the air. It soared and soared and soared, higher and higher, until it eventually just disappeared into the sky. "... So, when's it coming down?", Joel asked. "I'm not quite sure", Phineas replied, "Ferb?" Ferb, who was holding the baseball launcher that the baseball originally came from, tried to use the controls to make the ball come back to them, but after several tries, nothing happened. Ferb reached into his pocket and pulled out a tracker that supposedly told the whereabouts of the ball, as this tracker was created in conjunction with the launcher specifically for a situation such as this. Phineas leaned in close to his brother and looked at the tracker too. "Looks like it's headed for downtown Danville. There's no way we'll be able to catch up to it on foot", he realized. "Well then, we'll need some modes of transportation!", Joel announced, triumphantly, "And I know just the thing!" A short while later... The three sat in the Flynn-Fletcher's family car in silence. Joel sat at the steering while, normally driving, while the stepbrothers sat in the back seat, mindlessly gazing around the vehicle's exterior. Phineas broke the silence. "So, uh... is this even legal?" "No, of course not. Why would I do something that's legal?", Joel asked. Phineas looked at Joel and out the window. "I dunno...", he muttered and sat back in his seat. Ferb looked at the tracker. "Okay, according to this, the ball is just a mile from here", he explained. "Excellent. It'll be back in our hands in no time!", Joel cheered, "And then we can continue our game - oh no..." "What is it?", Phineas asked. Joel spoke in a cold and ominous voice: "... truckers." The car skid to a stop. In front of them lay the baseball on the street. Surrounding it on the other side were a line of trucks with gruff looking men inside of them. "You know these guys?", Phin asked. "Nope. Never seen them before in my life. But they look creepy", Joel replied. One of the truckers stuck his head out the window: "Hey kid, is this ball yours?!" Joel stuck his head out the window and responded: "Yeah, it probably is! What's it to ya?!" The man popped his head into the car and drove up in front of the ball, preventing Joel and friends from getting to it. "If you want it... come and race me...", he growled, "Unless you is... chicken." Joel scoffed at these words. "Chicken? I eat chicken for BREAKFAST! Well, actually, I eat eggs, which are unborn chicken, but I think the principle still applies.... Anyway, you're on!" Another short while later, Joel, the man, and the other trucks were lined up at a red light, waiting for it to turn green and for the race to begin. The man stuck his head out of the window towards where Joel's truck was supposed to be. "Hey, how about we make this interesting? If I win, you -- HEY!" Joel, Phineas, Ferb, and their truck had vanished off the track, leaving nothing more than a few puffs of smoke and skid marks. The man looked in his rearview mirror. The ball, which was still supposed to be on the ground behind them, was gone. The man let out a loud and frustrated, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Joel, Phineas, and Ferb, who by now were back in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard and continuing their game of baseball, heard the yell from afar. "Well, I hope he doesn't stay mad for too long. He might hold up traffic", Ferb concluded. 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard one summer day, trying to think of what they would do that fine morning. "Hey Ferb, you know how, on those television shows, sitcom mothers tell their children to play the 'Quiet Game', which isn't actually a game but rather an attempt to make the kids be silent, which they happily agree to not knowing its true purpose?", Phin asked. Ferb simply nodded. "Well, we should make an actual game out of that", he replied. Sometime later, their friends, Joel, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were assembled in the backyard. "Hey guys. Whatcha do--", Joel started. Isabella glared at him angrily. "Er, I mean... What... art... Uh, what seems to be... What's... You know, I have nothing to say!", he cracked under pressure, and stepped back. "Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?", Isabella asked, using her rightfully-owned line. "We're gonna play the Quiet Game!", Phineas exclaimed. "Excuse me?", Isabella asked, annoyed. "No no, I wasn't telling you to shut up. We're literally going to play the Quiet Game", he explained, "Ferb?" Ferb pulled the tarp off some giant contraption that stood beside him, which turned to be a giant machine of sorts with a laser ray. "What's that gonna do?", Baljeet questioned. "It'll transport us to a world where we MUST be quiet to win the game, and if one doesn't, they'll automatically be taken out!", Phineas told. "And by taken out, you mean...?", Joel began. "No, they'll just be transported to a chamber where they'll remain until the game's over", Phin reassured. "Oh, whew. I'm too young and handsome to die", Joel muttered. "Well, let's get this party started!", Buford urged. "Ferb?" Ferb pressed a button at the base of the machine, and a large beam of light shot out and absorbed them all. The group reappeared, digitized on a game grid of sorts. "Whoa, this is awesome!", Joel exclaimed. Immediately, Joel vanished with a pop. The group looked at each other nervously. Seconds later, Joel popped into a small room. "Huh? Where am I? Guys? Phineas? Ferb!", he called out, "Someone, HELP!" Meanwhile, back on the grid, the group stood still and quietly. Baljeet pulled out a notepad and a pencil from his pocket and wrote "SO WHAT EXACTLY ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO HERE?" He handed the paper to Phineas, who read and wrote "JUST STAY HERE AND BE QUIET FOR THE REST OF THE GAME." He handed it to Baljeet who read and wrote "THAT'S IT?" He handed it to Phin, who read and wrote "WELL IT IS THE QUIET GAME. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?" He handed it to Baljeet who read and wrote "WELL, I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT.", which he handed to Phin. Meanwhile, Joel was going crazy in his room. "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I will not be confined to this heckhole!" He looked around at his surroundings. "I can climb up the walls out of here." He jumped up and placed both his hands and both his feet on opposite sides of the wall (they were close together, so he could easily do this), and he began to climb. "Heh heh, look at me! I feel like Spider-Man!" Suddenly, a claw descended from the ceiling and struck Joel in the side of his face, causing him to tumble. "Ow! What gives?!", he yelled. "You will not escape!", an electronic voice emitted from the claw. "Says who?!", he retorted. "Says I." "You are not the boss of me!" "Yes I am." "Do you have prove?" "Do you have proof that I am not the boss of you?" This stumped Joel for a second. "Ugh, listen here, I am getting out of here and you won't stop me!" Joel grabbed onto the wall and the claw struck him in the face again. "Cut that out!", Joel shouted. "I said that I'm the boss of you, idiot! You are not getting out of here!" Meanwhile, the group continued to stay on the game grid, being bored. "This blows! I'm out of here!", Buford shouted. He stepped away from his spot, and the square in which he was standing on glowed. "What the..?" Phineas wrote on the notepad, ripped off the page, and handed it to Buford. Buford read the contents: "IF YOU MOVE FROM YOUR SPOT AFTER YOU SPEAK, ONLY YOUR SQUARE WILL BE ZAPPED, AS THE ZAPS ONLY ZAP THE SQUARE AND WHATEVER'S ON IT, IF THAT MAKES SENSE. SO IF YOU JUST KEEP MOVING AROUND THE ROOM AFTER YOU SPEAK, YOU BASICALLY CAN'T GET CAUGHT." "So why don't you guys talk and move?", Buford asked. "It's fun to follow the rules of the game", Ferb replied. Once he realized what he had done, he was immediately zapped away. He reappeared in the chamber with Joel. "Ferb! I'm glad you're here! This claw is being a total jerk!", he complained. Ferb reached into his pocket and pulled out a mechanical screwdriver. "You will not dismantle me. I am the boss of you!", the claw shouted. Ferb reached for the claw, which slashed across his arm and snatched the screwdriver from his hand. The claw retracted back up to the far-away ceiling with the screwdriver, and dropped back down. "You two will never get out of here!". it cackled maniacally. "This could be a problem", Ferb muttered. "You think?", Joel replied. At the same time, Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet were still standing silently, with Buford often moving around. "How long will this thing last?", Buford asked. Phineas wrote on the notepad and handed the page to Buford: "IT SHOULDN'T LAST MUCH LONGER, UNLESS SOMETHING GOES HORRIBLY WRONG." At that moment, the dark room turned red, and sirens started blaring. "Listen to me, prisoners!", the claw's voice boomed, "You are never getting out of here, so get used to this scenery, or else!" "You see, that's the horribly wrong I was worried about", Phineas explained, "Uh-oh!" He jumped off his square as it glowed. "Alright guys, game's over! Let's get out of here!", Phineas yelled. He, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford made a run for it. "Your attempts are futile!", the claw's voice boomed. Off in the distance, digitized minions came riding straight at the kids in their own motorcycle-like devices. Phineas stopped in his tracks, as did the others. "What are we going to do?", Isabella asked. "We're going to do what we're supposed to - play the game!" Phineas reached into his pocket and pulled out some rods, which he handed to his friends. "How did those even fit in your pocket?", Buford questioned. "That's not important right now, just hold the rods out in front of you." They did so, and immediately, the rods formed the shape of the motorcycle-like vehicles their foes had. The kids hopped on, and raced towards their opponents. "How will we defeat them?", Isabella asked. "Simple. Like this!", Phineas demonstrated. He went after the nearest opponent. He drove in front of him, leaving a trail of light behind him and in front of the villain. The foe's vehicle hot the trail and flipped over it. He landed hard on the floor and disappeared. Likewise, the rest of the group went after the foes and trapped them, effectively creating their demise. "You just lost the game!", Baljeet exclaimed after taking out one of the minions. Meanwhile, Joel and Ferb were trying to climb the wall of the chamber, as the claw had now left to terrorize Phineas and friends. "We're almost to the top! Just a bit farther, Ferb!", Joel encouraged. Finally, they held the top of the surface and hopped on top. free from their cell. They looked around, and saw that they were on top of a castle-esque structure. The two looked down, and saw their acquaintances riding by on the dark surface, eagerly trying to find the exit. "Hey, up here!", Joel called. Phineas looked up and saw the duo. "There you guys are! Come on, hop down! We'll catch you!", Phin called back. Joel and Ferb jumped off the top and fell through the air. Joel landed on the back of Phineas's vehicle while Ferb landed on Isabella's. He raised his eyebrows and flashed a smile at her, as if hitting on her. The electronic voice boomed again, "You children have forced my hand! I will now destroy you!" "What is that?!", Baljeet shouted. "I think that's the security system we made for this place to ensure that no one escaped from the prison chamber, but it seems that we may have made it too... forceful", Phineas explained. Suddenly, hundreds of holes opened on the ceiling. Out of those holes came more digitized minions, riding on small planes, headed for our heroes, shooting projectiles at them. "WHOA!" The group tried desperately to evade the attacks. "What do we know?", Joel asked. "I... I don't know. All we can do is ride on, but I don't see any exit in sight. We seem to be trapped", Phineas said. "Is there anyway someone on the outside could get us out?", Isabella asked. "Well, I think we put a button on the dashboard that..." Before he could finish, the group started to rumble. "What's going on?!" A large claw broke through the ground and towered above the kids. It seemed to be a gigantic version of the same claw that held Joel and Ferb hostage before. Our heroes stopped abruptly in front of it. "Just give up! This is my game now!", it yelled, "Beg for forgiveness, and I may just find it in my heart not to murder you!" "Never! Besides, you don't even have a heart! You're a claw!", Joel retorted. "So that's it is, huh? Well then, prepare to die a slow and painful death!", it threatened. The gang looked around them. On one side, the minions were closing in on them. On the other, the claw stood in front. What would they do? Meanwhile, back in the backyard, Candace had noticed the large machine that stood plainly there. "What's this? Another one of Phineas and Ferb's contraptions? Oh, wait til Mom sees this!", she muttered. Candy looked intently at it, and noticed the dashboard with a bunch of buttons on it. "I wonder if this thing took them somewhere... that ray looks mighty suspicious", she noticed. She glanced at the "Emergency Ejection" button. "Hey, if they went somewhere, this'll probably bring 'em back!" She pressed it. Phineas, Ferb, Joel, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet closed their eyes, expecting the worst. "This is it...", Joel muttered, "I guess I wasn't too young and handsome to die!" At the last second though, the group completely disappeared, leaving just their vehicles. "WHAT?!", the claw yelled, "HOW DID -?!" Before it could finish, the hundreds of flying minions crashed into it, sending it flying into the ground and destroying it. Phineas, Ferb, Joel, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet appeared back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. After noticing they were not yet dead, they opened their eyes and were overjoyed to find they were back home. "We made it! I am too young and handsome to die!", Joel exclaimed. "Well, I'm not doing that again!", Phineas exclaimed, "Ferb, would you do the honors?" Ferb went over to the machine when Candace made herself known: "I don't know where you guys were, but that doesn't matter. When Mom sees this, you guys are gonna be in so much trouble!" Ferb opened a secret hatch in the machine, which hid a Self-Destruct button. He pressed it, and the machine vanished in a cloud of dust. "Huh?!" Candace turned around and noticed the machine gone. Ferb smiled sheepishly at her. "Ugh", she groaned, "Why do I even bother? I'll just go watch some TV..." With that, the teenager slunked back into the house. THE END! 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat Joel walked down the street, on the way to the Flynn-Fletcher's house. "I wonder what Phineas and Ferb are up to today", he mused. "Meow." "Huh?" He turned around and looked down at the sidewalk. A cute little kitten was rubbing against his feet. "Aw, aren't you a cute little feline", he whispered, picking up the cat and patting it on the back. Suddenly and unexpectedly, the cat turned ferocious and slashed at Joel with its claws. Joel jumped back and dropped the animal, who landed softly on its feet. Joel rubbed the scratch on his face. "Ow, what's wrong with you?!", he yelled. The cat hunched its back and hissed. "Aaah!" Joel ran off in the direction of the house. The cat chased after him. Joel dashed down the block, and then ventured into one of the neighbors' backyards. He hopped the fence there, and trudged through numerous other territories before landing safely in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where the stepbrothers stood, working on their latest project. "Hey Joel, what's with you?", Phineas asked. "There's a cat!", he panted, "Trying to kill me!" "You mean the one right next to you?", Ferb inquired. Joel looked to his side and saw the feline staring straight up at him. "Aaaah!" Joel jumped into the air and landed in Ferb's arm, scared out of his wits. "Relax. It's harmless", Phineas insisted. He went over to the cat and picked it up. "No, Flynn, it'll attack you!", Joel warned. Phineas petted the cat, and it purred in response. "See? Nothing wrong with it", Phin told. "Impossible." Joel dropped from Ferb's arms and went over to the cat. He carefully and cautiously took it from Phineas's arms and intently looked at it. "Hmm... This must be a ruse." He slowly placed his hand on the cat's back and flinched. Seeing that nothing happen, he began to pet the cat. It purred. "Well, what do ya know?!", Joel realized. "Told you", Phineas replied. "Well, he is a cute little fellow. I'll ask my caretakers if I can keep him", said Joel. A short while later, Joel was back in his house talking to his temporary parents. "No", they responded. "But... look at it!" Joel held the cat up for them to see. "It's so cute!" "No", they repeated. "But..." "No." "But..." "Rear end, derrière, I don't care what you say. You're not keeping that thing", the father rejected. "Dang it", Joel muttered. He went over to the door, opened it, and tossed the cat out, as it let out a "YOWL!" Joel shut the door and trudged up to his room. Later that night, Joel lay in his bed, sleeping. It was pouring heavily. Suddenly, loud thunder could be heard. Joel jumped up in his bed. "Huh?! Oh, that's just the weather", he realized. He laid down on his pillow again and closed his eyes, only to hear some thumping on the window. He raised his his head and looked at it, and to his horror, saw a silhouette of the cat holding a knife in its paw! "Aaaah!" Joel fell out of his bed and hit the floor. He stood up and looked at the window. Nothing was there. "I'm just seeing things...", he muttered. He climbed into bed and covered himself with his blanket. "Mmm... Why does this bed feel like it has extra weight on it?" He sleepily owned his eyes again, and saw the cat on the other side of the bed, grasping a knife! "WHOA!" Joel rolled out of the bed as the cat dug the knife's blade into where he once lay. Joel jumped up as the cat dug the knife out and menacingly marched towards him. "Hey, hey, little kitty, I have no idea what this is about, but..." The cat hurled the knife towards the boy. He ducked as the knife pierced into the wood of the door. "That's it, I'm out of here!" Joel opened the door and dove out. The cat hopped on top of the door knob, pulling out the knife, and pursued Joel. The boy hopped over the stairs' railing and landed on the floor a few feet below. The cat did the same after him, and landed perfectly on its feet right in front of him. Joel stopped in his tracks as the cat slashed once at his waistline. Effectively, Joel's pajama pants dropped down to his legs. "That's indecent!", he shouted. The cat lunged at Joel once more. Joel jumped into the air, and caught the blade of the knife in between two of his toes. Joel then tossed the knife into the air and grabbed it in his hand. He tripped the cat to the ground and pinned it there, holding the knife to its head. "I'm not going to kill you -- that's too dark for this story. I do want to know why you are doing this to me." The cat spoke in a surprisingly deep voice: "You shall get no answer out of me!" The cat reached into its pocket and pulled out a remote, which it pressed a button on. Immediately, armed men came in flying through the wall and walls, and confronted Joel. They reached inside their jackets and pulled out badges. "We're agents of PETA, the the People for the Ethnical Treatement of Animals. That right there is animal cruelty", one of the soldiers explained. "But... he was about to kill me", Joel tried to explain. "So? We don't care. If we see you doing the darndest thing towards an animal, you get sent to the jail house", the soldier added. "Oh yeah? Make me." The next day, Joel sat in a jail cell at a police station, bored. "I can't believe they made me", he groaned. "They made you?", the cell guard asked, "What are they, your mothers? Ho ho ho ho!" "That was a horrible joke", Joel retorted. "Well, you're going to have to deal with these cruel jokes until someone pays your bail! Ho ho ho ho!", the guard chuckled. "Ugh, kill me now", he grunted. "Now boy, suicide is not the answer. Nor is homicide. If you feel like it though, you could spit some jokes... by-muh-side! Ho ho ho!" At that moment, the cat from the night before walked into the office. "Aw, aren't you the cutest thing?", the guard asked, and picked up the cat, stroking its fur. The cat glared at Joel. He then noticed the cat's presence and stared at it angrily. "You may have won the battle...", he muttered, "... but you have not won... the war." TO BE CONTINUED! Be on the look out for J. Severe and the 200 Story Challenge: Cat Part 2 - The Kittens Strike Back, coming to a blog near you! 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can’t 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation 101. Wake Up 102. Heat 103. Cold 104. Disguise 105. Exhaustion 106. Flying 107. Forgiveness 108. Laugh 109. Favorite 110. What Have I Done? 111. Past 112. Future 113. Dragon 114. Out of Context 115. Beautiful 116. Stolen 117. Leap of Faith 118. Eternity 119. Gross Out 120. Chaos 121. Born 122. Cosmos 123. Love Story 124. Poison 125. Dance 126. Hold Me 127. Caught Red Handed 128. Mountain 129. Ticket 130. Reunion 131. Pale 132. What Could Have Been 133. Rescue 134. Grow Up 135. Celebration 136. Half Way 137. Kiss 138. Courage 139. Promise 140. Royalty 141. Ocean 142. Proud of You 143. Heart 144. Scarlet 145. Cruelty 146. Holiday 147. Corrupted 148. Firework 149. Persevere 150. Miracle 151. Banished 152. Parody 153. Work of Art 154. Blind 155. Not Human 156. 42 157. History 158. Loyal 159. Scream 160. Try Again 161. Upside Down 162. Winter 163. Spring 164. Alone 165. On the Edge 166. Gold 167. Duck and Cover 168. Broken 169. Cleaning 170. Proof 171. Ghost 172. Brothers and Sisters 173. Empathy 174. Inspiration 175. Science Fiction 176. Lean on Me 177. Fish Out of Water 178. Jungle 179. Not Again 180. Lucky 181. Smart 182. Freedom 183. Worlds Collide 184. Tickle 185. Perfidy 186. Run 187. Pitch Black 188. Mystery 189. Toy 190. Island 191. Artificial Intelligence 192. Power 193. Too Late 194. Pirate 195. Nursery Rhyme 196. Race 197. On the House 198. Painful Truth 199. Recycle 200. Bedtime Category:Blog posts